1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antifreeze covers for exterior water faucets and the like and more particularly relates to a cover assembly which anchors the assembly to the threaded portion of the faucet.
2. General Background
In the protection of exterior water faucets, it has been known to coat the faucet with any number of insulating materials in order to prevent freezing of water pipes. People in the past have used wrappings of newspaper or cloth or alternatively have employed heat from the exterior such as a blow torch or the like to melt water which had become frozen inside the pipe.
Several devices have been patented which have attempted to solve the problem of protecting exterior faucets on homes and the like. Of those prior art patents, the following is a listing of those known to applicant each of which is hereby incorporated by reference:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,142,565 H. Plunkett, Sr. Mar. 6, 1979 4,103,701 Duen-Ren Jeng Aug. 1, 1978 4,071,043 Cleo D. Carlson Jan. 31, 1978 3,858,632 Bob Stout Jan. 7, 1975 2,985,552 S. L. Watanabe May 23, 1961 2,932,313 W. B. Noland April 12, 1960 2,686,530 F. Dire Aug. 17, 1954 2,650,180 S. F. Walker Aug. 25, 1953 ______________________________________